


You're my World

by RiceBullet



Series: Marinette x Robin(s) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Mess with Marinette, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jasonette, MLB, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Resurrected Jason Todd, Sugar, alternative universe, mlb x dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet
Summary: This is a Spin-Off from the fic "You're my Peace". It will be a series of One-Shot about scenes and events that I couldn't add in the first part of the fic.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Marinette x Robin(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647781
Comments: 33
Kudos: 285





	1. My princess' name is Marinette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crimson as a Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469207) by [EthelPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom). 



> \- Here I am posting another story when I've already got a lot of publishing going on... But then again... I'm incorrigible ^^"
> 
> \- This will be a blend of Fluff, Sugar and Cute stuff. 
> 
> \- In this first chapter, you will discover how Jason fell in love with Marinette.
> 
> \- I advise you to reread chapters 1 and 2 of "You're my peace" before reading this first chapter.

Alone in his apartment, a young man with blue eyes felt terribly lost.

**Jason was in serious trouble.**

It had been a few months now since his... "incident" happened. He had again fallen into a circle of self-destruction after the anniversary of the date of his death. Marinette found him in the middle of the street, completely drunk and dying of hypothermia. She took him home and took care of him. 

Even today, he was still wondering how the brunette had managed to get him back to his apartment. She was less than 5 feet 6 inches tall, while he was over 6 feet tall.

When he wakes up, still a little stunned, he finally reveals his whole story. That his father was a criminal, and that he was abusive to him and his mother. That his father had been killed by another criminal, that his mother had died of a drug overdose, that he had lived alone on the streets of Gotham for almost a whole year. And more importantly, the fact that he'd been Robin and the Joker had ended his life.

Including the fact that he had died once and come back to life, but that he himself did not know how to explain it.

Her reaction left him speechless.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, put a kiss on his forehead and smiled at him, while gently stroking his hair with her hand.

— It's all right. It doesn't matter who you've been in the past. Today you're Jason, my best friend. None of this changes anything for me. What matters is who you are now, and who you'll be tomorrow.

He didn't know what to say.

The only thing he knew was that at that moment, he could feel his heart beating hard.

Marinette wasn't afraid of him.

Marinette considered him her friend.

Marinette accepted him as he was.

_"What matters is who you are now, and who you'll be tomorrow."_

For the first time since he'd come back from the dead, Jason wasn't lonely anymore. There was at least one person on this earth who really cared about him.

**Time passed.**

Jason started spending a lot more time with Marinette. They were already quite close, but the time he spent in the care of the brunette had brought them closer.

He knew her to be clumsy and kind and helpful.

Now he knew her funny, charming, full of life.

She was also a real mother hen... Marinette was always there, constantly asking him how he was feeling, if he wasn't sick.She forced him to wear warm clothes during the winter (even though he was absolutely not cold, he was not a cold-sensitive person).

He had also discovered that it was almost impossible to win an argument with her.

— Marinette... It's 68°F outside. I'm not going to wear a scarf. It's ridiculous.

— Don't trust the sun! There is still a lot of wind and the temperature can drop suddenly!

— …

She wouldn't let him out without the damn scarf...

— Marinette, what are you doing?

— I'm sorting your clothes, why?

— _Exactly_ , why are you sorting **my** clothes?

— Because you never do it by yourself! Look at this, half the clothes in here are either too small or you don't like them. A lot of people would benefit from these clothes...

— Mmmm... You just want an excuse to give me new clothes.

She stuck out her tongue at him and continued to sort out his clothes. And of course, he had no say as to which garment remained and which was to be given away.

Why did he choose to be friends with a stylist?

Then there were those moments when he felt lower than dirt. Where the only thing he had was to blow it all up and shoot himself in the head and get it over with.

She was always there to make him feel better.

— He replaced me three months after my death. Like I'm just a disposable item...

She tipped him on her lap.

— What the hell?!

— Shh.

He ended up with his head on Marinette's thighs.

She fondly petted his hair.

— I don't know why your mentor did what he did, Jason. What I do know is that you don't need him anymore.

— Mmmmm.

— Sometimes the best revenges are the ones the eyes can't see...

— The one the eyes can't see?

— Happiness Jay, success, surpassing oneself. These are things that people only see when they're latent, right in front of their eyes. But for the one who lives it, it is a pride that no one can take away from them.

— Mmmm.

She continued to caress his hair with great tenderness. He ends up falling asleep in her arms, under her caresses, rocked by the sound of her sweet voice. 

He was feeling good.

He felt appreciated.

He was safe.

If he could just stay like this... in her arms... forever...

If peace had a first name, it would probably be Marinette.

**Little by little, his broken heart began to heal.**

Jason didn't know if one day he'd be able to say he was really all right. His heart had been broken and trampled. Maybe he'd never fully recover.

But he wanted to try.

_If **she** stays with me then... maybe..._

It was at that moment that his heart missed a beat, that he felt the fire go up to his cheek.

**What the hell was he just thinking?**

Marinette was not an object he could dispose of as he pleased!

He was clearly losing it. Jason had been spending too much time with Marinette. He was becoming addicted to her presence.

In his defense, she was really nice. Maybe even too nice. And also sweet, affectionate, beautiful, funny, smart, cute, and her sweet smell was really...

_Jason, stop right there, right now._

All right.

Okay.

That was really wrong!

It was probably not healthy to stick to the same person all the time.

Maybe it's time he made some new friends?

**He didn't want to make any more friends.**

Then one day...

One day, when he had to face the facts. Where he can no longer deny his feelings.

It was a slightly cloudy summer afternoon; they were walking together along a quay of the Seine. That day, it was particularly hot. He had a red plaid shirt with short sleeves, very thin open. Underneath, he was wearing a white tank top. Jason was also wearing jean shorts with pockets. At his feet, sandals.

For the occasion, he took out his sunglasses.

At his side, Marinette was wearing a beautiful little pastel-colored dress. She had two braids. The brunette also had a white straw bowler hat with a black bow tie. She was wearing open-toed sandals.

Marinette was talking to him about her new summer collection that had been released a few weeks earlier and was a huge success on the internet. She told him how surprised she was that it worked so well, when suddenly a gust of wind blew her hat off.

Jason managed to catch it before it fell into the water.

When he turned around to give it back to her, he thought his heart would come out through his eyes.

She picked up his hat and gave him her best smile.

— Thank you, Jay. Thank God you were there.

Only, at the same moment, a ray of sunlight shone on her. He felt as if her eyes were shining sapphires. He could swear that there was glitter around her, and that angels were dancing and throwing rose petals at her.

An angel.

That girl was an angel.

**And she was the most beautiful angel he ever saw in his whole life.**

He must have stared at her for too long because she looked at him strangely.

— Everything all right, Jay? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?

— Uh? What? Uh... No... Just... The sun came back... it... blinded me...

— Oh?

Jason ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed.

He couldn't deny it anymore.

** He had fallen in love with Marinette. **

**That's how he found himself in front of his mirror now.**

**He was in trouble.**

It was simply impossible for a woman like Marinette to have feelings for him.

Jason had to bury those feelings.

**But maybe life didn't hate him as much as he thought it did.**

One day when they were hanging out again, he wanted to thank her for everything she had already done for him.

— Hmm, Mari?

— Yes?

He put a kiss on her cheek.

— Thank you for everything.

— W-Welcome You! I-I mean y-you're w-w-welcome!

She turned completely scarlet and almost ran away to her apartment.

Jason stood outside the young woman's apartment for a while, staring at the door.

He wasn't dreaming, was he?

Did she... miraculously... feel the same way he did?

**He had to take a shot.**

He asked her out much more often than before. Several times he wanted to confess to her, but each time, at the last moment, he changed his mind. 

Maybe it wasn't so bad just to be friends, right?

Jason felt like banging his head against a wall.

He had faced many dangers in life, even survived death...

And he was afraid to confront an _ordinary woman_!

**But hey, luck smiled at him eventually.**

Marinette confessed to him that she had been a heroine, and that she was now the guardian of jewels that could cause the destruction of the planet, or even the universe.

In other words, she was a powerful magician.

Of course, Marinette was exceptional.

Jason wanted to jump to the ceiling.

** She was just like him.  **

Someone who had lost everything, who had been betrayed by those she loved the most...

She had been betrayed by her family.

She was alone.

No.

Not while _he's_ around.

He kissed her passionately.

Jason was feeling like he was in heaven at the time. He could finally taste those lips that he had been dreaming about for a long time. Touch her soft skin, hold her close to him. He could hear her voice, her sighs, the slightest whimper.

That night, she gave herself to him for the first time.

He'd never be alone again.

She'd never be alone again.

**They were going to be able to be alone together.**


	2. Injuries from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the end of chapter 3 of "You're my Peace".
> 
> Some wounds never heal.

Jason was in his kitchen in Paris. He was preparing the Christmas turkey. He and Marinette used to make a little dinner, just the two of them and the Kwamis.

But this year was different. For the first time, they would have people over to their house.

Jason sighed.

His last meeting with his family had not gone well. Marinette and Bruce had had a fight and he knew that they hadn't spoken to each other since.

The young man was worried.

This Christmas dinner was Alfred's idea.

Marinette had enthusiastically agreed to it. She had prepared gifts for everyone. His adoptive father included. Jason knew that his angel was no longer angry at Bruce.

The question was whether Bruce would be able to apologize...

**5 months earlier.**

Jason and Marinette were back in Gotham.

It was the couple's third time back in the city. This time, however, Jason agreed to stay at the Manor for the first time... Usually, they would stay in a hotel and spend half a day at the Manor... The former Robin was not at all comfortable in the Manor, too many old memories haunted him.

But at Bruce's insistence, Jason had finally given in.

Marinette was extremely skeptical of the idea.

— Are you sure about this, Jay? Every time we come here; you have nightmares that are pretty bad the first few days...

— I'd like to try. I can't let these stupid dreams keep me from living.

— Do you want to try, or did Bruce convince you to try?

— …

— I'm sorry, honey. That was low of me... I'm just worried about you.

— I know you are.

He put a kiss on her forehead.

Jason had already noticed that there was tension between Bruce and Marinette. His former mentor had a tendency to be controlling, which Marinette was having a hard time accepting. He had to admit that it annoyed him a lot, too. Only as a rule, he didn't have time to express his disagreement or send Bruce away, Marinette would do it for him. In a way, it suited him well. He avoided direct conflict.

Bruce regularly talked about the past. This had a way of making him both uncomfortable and angry. The Jason Todd he'd known was dead.

** He ** **was a different person.**

So he avoided being alone with Bruce for too long.

**It was cowardly of him.**

His feelings for Bruce and the other family members were still conflicted.

On the one hand, he wanted to pick up the pieces, but on the other hand, _he just wanted to get rid of them all_.

On the one hand, he was happy to find a family, on the other hand _he had hatred towards them_. These people had still replaced him and left his murderer alive.

On the one hand, he wanted to move on, on the other hand, _he wanted to get back into uniform and shoot all the scum of Gotham_. Starting with the damn clown!

**But he kept all those feelings to himself... He hadn't told anyone about them. Not even Marinette.**

Alas, not everything in life could ever be simple.

About three days after they arrived at the Manor, news came to upset him.

Jason felt his whole-body tremble when he heard the news on the radio.

**The Joker had escaped from Arkham again.**

At this point, he wasn't alone. Dick and Damian were in the room...

Jason couldn't hear, couldn't understand, couldn't feel anything...

One minute he was standing talking about his favorite novel, the next he was on his knees, his hand against his chest, desperately trying to breathe.

Why was he running out of air?!

**VLAM.**

The noise was so loud that it managed to get his attention.

The radio was broken into a thousand pieces on the ground. And right next to it was Marinette. What was she doing with a baseball bat?

She approached him gently, then pushed Dick. (He hadn't even noticed. How did he end up in the first Robin's arms?!)

Marinette put both hands on his cheeks. She spoke to him in the Guardian's language.

— <Jason, do you remember me>?

Jason's eyes plunged into Marinette's azure eyes.

He nodded his head up and down gently.

— <Can you stand up>?

Another nod.

With Mari's help, he managed to get up. He let his head fall back into the hollow of her neck. He breathed in her perfume, her sweet smell. He didn't hear what Marinette was saying to the others, the only thing he was concentrating on was her caresses on the back of his neck.

Jason couldn't remember what happened next. When he came to his senses, he was in the room he shared with Marinette at the Manor.

He struggled to sit up.

The brunette, who was actively packing up their things, noticed him immediately.

She put everything on the floor and joined him quickly on the bed.

Jason's memories came flooding back.

Only one thing occupied his mind.

**The Joker was alive.**

**The Joker was on the loose.**

He held her close to him with all his might.

**Marinette was in danger.**

Jason couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He had to find the stupid clown, kill him for good before he went after anyone. Before he got anywhere near _his wife_ , _the Kwamis_... **their family**.

As every dark thought crossed his mind, he felt his body get heavy. His eyelids were heavy. He heard Marinette's sweet voice rocking him.

— Shhh, it's okay, Jay... don't worry about it. The Kwamis and I will look after you.

**Jason fell asleep.**

When he woke up for the second time, he woke up with a bang.

— Hello, master, how are you feeling?

Wayzz was looking at him worriedly. The other Kwamis rushed at him.

He didn't answer right away. Then suddenly he noticed the suitcases that were next to the door. His blood froze.

— Where is Marinette?

— Mistress Marinette has gone to tell Mr. Wayne you're leaving.

— Our... leaving?

Marinette wanted to leave?

Jason got up out of bed. He staggered.

He couldn't let Marinette face Bruce alone.

Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave without blowing the Joker's head off.

— Master Jason, I'm not sure you're in any condition to move.

— It's all right, Wayzz, I'm not made of sugar.

— Nope, you're more like 80% Lazarus water, kid.

— Screw you, Plagg.

Despite the protests of the Kwamis, Jason walked out of the room. He wasn't sure where to go, so he decided to inspect each room one by one.

The young man finally ran into Dick.

— Jay? Are you awake?! You shouldn't be walking alone; you've had a violent panic attack...

— Where's Marinette?

Dick looked at him for a moment, then nervously ran his hand through his hair.

— Look, I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go see her right now...

— _Dickhead_ , I don't give a damn about your state of mind. I'm asking you where _my wife_ is.

— She's in the library with Bruce.

— Tim!

Jason turned his attention to his replacement.

He just nodded his head and went in the direction the brat had pointed him.

He could hear Dick reprimanding the kid.

When he arrived near the library, Jason noticed that there was a gathering in the hallway. Cassandra, Damian, a blonde he couldn't remember her name, and even Alfred were there.

Dick and the little replacement joined them immediately.

He could hear the shouting.

— Jason needs Bruce, his father, not _the other guy_.

— …

— Please, Bruce, don't look at me like that. Jason and I got married. Do you really think he wouldn't have told me _everything_?

— Then you should know that we can protect you.

— That's not the point, Bruce.

— I-

— **No, Bruce.** I have no desire to stand here and watch this clown kill, who knows how many people, before you put him in his cage, until his next escapade.

— What exactly are you implying?

— Simple, I don't want Jason to get caught in the crossfire.

— …

— Bruce, I know what happened to Jason. I know he died the first time at the hands of the Joker. I'm sure that event left a terrible impression on you. As you can imagine, Jason was particularly affected by it as well. Do you have any idea how many all-nighters he's been pulling? How many nightmares? Jason hates the color green. He hates clowns... He's claustrophobic... Do you have any idea what it's like to see the person you love with all your heart wake up crying night after night because he can't forget _a tragedy_? **His tragedy**...

Marinette's voice was extremely quiet, but her eyes reflected her intense anger, and she wouldn't take her eyes off Bruce.

— And _you_... you're asking the same son **you once lost** to stay in the same place as the guy who killed him because you think **you can handle it**? I'm sorry. **Have you ever measured the size of your ego**?

Bruce frowned. He had a serious expression.

Jason, still listening to the conversation from the hallway, felt his eyes widen.

He could see that the others in the hallway were also in shock.

Dick in particular had his mouth wide open, like a fish out of water.

— You know what your problem is? Why can't you get close to Jason despite your best efforts? I'll tell you why. **It's because you've been stuck in the past.** You want to get closer to the boy you lost 11 years ago... But **that Jason died** , Bruce. The Jason you see _, this Jason_ here, _is another man_ , a man who's capable of making his own choices, making his own decisions and living the life he wants. **He doesn't need a mentor anymore; he needs his father.** My Jason is strong, stubborn as a mule, with a heart of gold. But I also know he has wounds that have never completely healed. I won't let you dig your heels in! We're leaving whether you like it or not.

A heavy silence had taken its place in the library.

Jason, who had heard all about the exchange, felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. He was grateful to have Marinette by his side.

How could she read him so easily?

How did she manage to put words to feelings that he himself didn't understand?

He walked slowly into the room, being noticed by Bruce and Marinette.

The others in the hallway remained silent. None of them dared to move from their positions.

They all hung on his lips.

When Marinette saw him, she smiled sadly.

Jason put his arm over her shoulder to pull her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. She put her hand on his and squeezed it gently.

If Marinette, the person who knew him best in this world, said it was better for them to leave, then he would follow her choice. The young woman had always paid attention to him, to his needs, to his distress.

**If there was one person on this earth who cared about his well-being, it was Marinette.**

He looked up at his former mentor.

_I'm sorry Bruce... But between my past and my future... My choice has been made a long time ago._

— Marinette and I are going home tomorrow morning.

— Jason-

— Bruce... _my wife_ is right. If you respect my choices like you promised, then don't push it.

The man simply nodded his head.

He thought he heard whispers coming from the hallway.

— _Holy Shit_! Brucie's been rejected!

— Shut up, Steph, we'll get spotted!

Jason chose to ignore the curious kids in the hallway and concentrated on the man standing in front of him. He could clearly feel the disappointment in his mentor's reaction.

Did he really think Jason would go against the advice of the woman with whom he had been living with for nine years now?

**They returned to Paris.**

**The Joker was apprehended a few weeks later.**

**And just as Marinette had mentioned, there were several dead and wounded...**

Despite these events, Jason didn't cut off contact with Bruce... On the contrary, he continued to exchange messages and call regularly.

After all, as Marinette had already told him several times, just because they disagreed about something, it didn't mean that they weren't a family anymore.

No one talked about this incident.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT.**

It was the first time that Jason and Marinette would receive _the entire family_ in their apartment. 

With the help of the Kwamis, the whole apartment was fully decorated for the occasion (actually, Marinette decorated their apartment every year, only this time the decorations were more sophisticated). They bought a beautiful Christmas tree that was proudly enthroned in their living room.

Bruce took the opportunity to apologize to Marinette.

— I am happy to know that Jason has someone like you by his side. Thank you for taking care of my son.

— Thank you, Bruce...

Jason had watched the scene from a distance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he realized he wasn't the only one watching the scene.

Alfred in particular seemed particularly pleased with the turn of events.

Maybe they would finally become a real family?

**All of them together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering, when Jason and Bruce first talk, at the end in chapter 3 of "You're my Peace", Jason will always talk about the "guy who killed me" or the "clown" but won't give a specific name. That's why Bruce didn't know that Marinette knew about his double life.


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the family think of Jason/Marinette couple.

**Dick Grayson**

**Paris, 2:30pm.**

Dick was really happy to have his little brother Jason back.

For many years he had felt guilty and carried a heavy burden of regret. He had been a very bad older brother.

In those days, he thought he had all the time in the world...

Alas, life had shown him more than once that things did not always go as one would wish.

Jason's death had hurt. More than he'd like to admit. That's why he'd done everything he could to be an exemplary older brother to Tim, and later Damian.

When Talia had announced that this brother, whom he thought was lost forever, was alive... He wanted to hold on to this idea with all his heart.

It was an unexpected chance to make amends, to redeem himself, to remove the horrible weight that had followed him for so many years.

The path was difficult, but eventually the little lost bird came back to the nest. At last, he visited the nest from time to time...

It was the biggest surprise Jason's return brought.

**His little brother was married.**

He honestly found it hard to believe, until he saw it for himself.

Not only was Jason married, but his wife was extraordinarily beautiful! The kid who once lived on the streets of Gotham, who was a rude little thug and swore like a train engine, had married one of the most fashionable designers on the planet! He had won the lottery for sure!

Dick was happy for his brother. After all he'd been through... he, more than anyone else in this family, deserved happiness.

But then again...

There was one question in particular he was dying to ask Jason.

Dick was at one of the Todds' many, many coffee shops, helping out as a waiter. Jason didn't hesitate for a second to use him as a " catch-client". It was already a little late, and the café was about to close its doors, the last customers were leaving the establishment.

The young man then took advantage of the fact that Marinette had left to meet a client, to ask his younger brother a question.

Dick was alone with Jason cleaning the tables.

— Hey, Jay, can I ask you a question?

— You just did... but I guess that's not the point. Keep trying.

Dick wisely chose to ignore his little brother's sarcasm.

— How did you know?

— How did I know what?

— About Marinette.

Jason stopped sweeping and looked at him strangely.

— What are you talking about, Dick?

— I mean, how did you know it was _the right person_?

_Why did you marry her?_

That was the question he wanted to ask.

Jason stared at him silently for a moment. Then he looked down at the ground at his feet.

— It was April, the day of... well, you know... I woke up from a nightmare with... him. It wasn't... the first time it had happened to me. Every time, she was there with me. But that day... it was worse than the other times. That night she stayed awake with me all night. I stayed in her arms. She didn't move once. She didn't say anything at all. She didn't give me a big speech, didn't try to tell me that she understood, or try to give me any advice. She just stood there with me, silently. I told myself that someone who was able to respect my feelings so much, who could understand me without a word was necessarily my soul mate.

— I see, um...

Dick actually didn't know what to say. He was pensive. Jason looked at him again, a slight sarcastic smile clearly visible on his face.

— Dickie... Are you jealous?

— Wait, what?!

— I can't believe you really are! Pffff!

— Absolutely not.

— Ahahhahahahahahahahahaha!

— …….

Marinette chose this exact moment to enter the café. Seeing Jason laughing out loud and Dick's scowling face, the young woman raised an eyebrow.

— Am I missing something?

**Tim Drake**

Tim was watching Jason and Marinette happily discussing the decoration of their next coffee house. Both were considering opening franchises in other countries.

The young man loved to watch them exchange. He never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, that one day he would see his favorite Robin discussing decorations with his wife.

It was strange for him to see a couple being so close. He had grown up with absent parents, and Bruce was still single (certainly very courted, but single... Unless he was back with Selina and didn't tell anyone). Dick wasn't really a model of stability; Cass was fine on her own... Damian was still too young.

He and Steph were... _complicated._

So he liked to observe.

The subject had ended up drifting through Jason's years as Robin.

— Do you seriously want to talk about the time when you were jumping around in your panties on the rooftops of Gotham?!

— Those weren't underwear!

— Who cares?! It was ridiculous! It was like a failed cosplay of a traffic light...

— I didn't pick the design.

— I haven't forgotten the _atrocities_ I found in your closet the first time I sorted your laundry, honey. Don't try to incriminate Dick.

— I'm not trying to incriminate Dick. I'm trying to incriminate Bruce. And seriously, angel, if you think my tastes are atrocious, it's a good thing you didn't go through the " _Disco Wing_ " period.

— I've already looked through Dick's closet... I had to take a break, so I didn't pass out.

— And then you see the current wardrobe ... If you had seen the clothes he had as a teenager ...

— That bad?

— I'm sure Tim must have pictures somewhere. He was _Batman's stalker_ before he became a Robin.

— Really?

They both turned to Tim. He suddenly wanted to disappear.

— I wasn't a Stalker...

— Do you really have pictures of Jason in his underwear on Gotham's rooftops? Can I see them?

— They weren't underwear!

Marinette royally ignored Jason.

— I'm sure I'm not the only one who was traumatized by the design, even Timmy at least wore _tights_... They were a terrible color, but they were better than underwear.

— They... weren't... tights...

— For the last time, it wasn't un.... You know what? Forget it, hon. Why don't we talk about that wall color again?

Marinette laughed at Jason's embarrassed look.

— Don't worry, honey, I've seen you in less clothes than this before... I'm sure you were absolutely a d.o.r.a.b.l.e!

— Tim... If you show her any pictures, I will wipe you off the face of the earth.

— …

Tim suddenly didn't know where to stand.

**Barbara Gordon**

It had become a habit for everyone to see Bruce and Marinette fighting.

The main reason being that Bruce was particularly **intrusive** in the couple's life. He constantly tried to be close to Jason (even when the couple was clearly on a date), wanted to decide in which hotel they should stay, wanted to control how they ran their business, constantly asked them where they were going, he even went so far as to put cameras in their apartment in Paris...

**Like Jason was a teenager who just brought home his first girlfriend.**

Naturally, Marinette was particularly irritated by the situation, and she didn't take any notice to tell Bruce that his behavior was bothering her. Boy, did Barbara love that!

— Bruce, could you give us a moment?

— Hmm?

— Old man, it's our **wedding anniversary**.

— Oh? Congratulations.

Jason looked at him with wide-eyed eyes. Marinette frowned furiously.

— Bruce, we want to be **alone** on our anniversary. Do me a favor and **get lost**!

Barbara had been particularly shocked by Bruce's _extreme_ behavior.

She sincerely felt sorry for Marinette.

In the eyes of the young woman, Bruce did not seem to have understood that they were a **married couple**. That Jason was no longer a little boy, and that he didn't just have _a passing crush_. It wasn't his _girlfriend_. It was his wife.

As Barbara knew, Jason truly loved Marinette.

She remembered one time when she came to the Manor to talk with Cass, and she had stumbled upon a particularly lovely scene.

Marinette was working in a room at the Manor.

— Angel, you really should take a break. You've been working since 5:00 in the morning.

— I can't Jay, I have to return all these orders by the end of the week at the latest.

Jason walked up to Marinette and kissed her in the neck. Marinette was startled.

— What the hell are you doing?!

— Trying to convince you to take a break.

Marinette looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

— No more than ten minutes, Jay, I really need to finish this job.

Jason stroked her chin with his finger and smiled mischievously.

— Ten minutes Uh... that's a _little short time_ , don't you think?

Marinette turned completely red.

— You're... I, um... Y-You're u-unbelievable!

Jason's smile got bigger.

Marinette put the garment she was working on the side of the sewing machine. Then raised an eyebrow, this time amused.

— You see, _Mr. Todd_ , I'm not sure I'm convinced by your arguments.

Jason put a hand on her cheek, leaned over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

— How about I bring your lunch here, you take a short break for lunch, and tonight... I give you _a reward_ for your hard work?

— Okay, Mr. Todd, you've convinced me.

— Glad to hear it, _Mrs. Todd_.

Marinette laughed softly. Jason put his forehead against hers and smiled. He looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She looked at him as if he was the most beautiful creation in the universe.

Barbara left before the couple saw her, a slight smile on her lips.

She was genuinely happy for Jason.

**Bruce Wayne**

Bruce had risen a little later than usual, as the previous day's patrol had lasted longer than he had expected. On his way to the kitchen, he heard laughter. The door was ajar, so he took the liberty of looking to see who was defiling Alfred's precious kitchen.

It was Jason and Marinette.

They were probably preparing the meal together. It was surprising, where had Alfred gone?

Marinette was cutting vegetables, while Jason was preparing the meat.

From the ingredients Bruce concluded that they were preparing _boeuf bourguignon_.

— I'm telling you it's true! I was so shocked that I bumped into the pole in front of the school...

— No, seriously?!

— And that's not the worst part... He's like, "Roooo, Roooo! Paris is now under the rule of the pigeons! FLAP FLAP FLAP, ROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jason burst out laughing, as he watched the weird Marinette impersonation.

— His supervillain name was " _Mister Pigeon_ "...

— Okay... And here I thought Gotham's criminals had strange names...

He listened to the young couple chatting while preparing the meal. Marinette was sharing some stories from her childhood.

Jason cried - _literally_ \- from laughing.

Bruce chose to slip away, satisfied that he could hear his son's laughter once again, even though he wasn't the cause of his joy.

**Damian Wayne**

Bruce's son didn't understand his father.

Why did he want Todd and that woman to be part of the family?!

He wasn't even a vigilante, he was just a civilian!

Besides, he'd been stupidly killed by the Joker. That meant only one thing. He wasn't a good fighter. That made him inferior to Drake, which by Damian's standards was unacceptable.

And this woman dared to disrespect his father... That was the last straw!

She was just a common civilian. There was nothing special about that woman. The only thing she seemed to do was sewing. Sewing!

Seriously?!

Even that stupid blonde who hung around the manor was more useful than that woman!

So, just WHY was everyone doing everything they could to keep those two in the manor?!

Damian was going to rectify that problem.

His father was clearly not in his right mind. It didn't matter after all; his father was human. It was lucky he was there to watch his back.

Todd and that woman were gonna leave the manor and never come back, Damian's faith!

Damian began by being unpleasant with the couple, making sharp remarks to them whenever he had the chance.

They ignored him royally.

Damian then tried to play tricks on them. Once he deliberately destroyed the clothes that this woman had made and that had remained in the Manor. When the couple returned, the woman uttered a scream of horror.

**It was perfect!**

Todd was even ready to tear his guts out. Even better! He was going to be able to put him in his place, show him how useless he was to this family.

But alas...

— It's all right, Jason, let him go.

— No way, that little shit ruined your work! You've been working on those commissions for months! Mari, he deserves at least a kick in the ass!

— A kick in the ass, eh...

She pulled Todd's sleeve and whispered something in his ear.

To Damian's surprise, Todd just nodded and went to get the destroyed clothes. She looked him straight in the eyes, then shook her head from right to left. Then she joined Todd and they left together for "their" room.

Damian was punished by his father. He was not allowed to be Robin for at least two whole weeks... Grayson lectured him for several hours, he received the disapproving glance of Pennyworth. Even that idiot Drake decided to snub him!

But he hadn't said his last word.

Damian sabotaged the woman's orders, making the packages go to the wrong place. She lost several customers as a result of this mistake.

He had seen her cry.

Todd was with her to try to " comfort " her (just like other members of the pathetic "family"). They were planning to go home. It was perfect.

His plan was working. Bad luck for him, that damn Gordon managed to track him down and inform his father.

When his father found out, he became furious. He was banned from all night activities until he apologized to the woman and Todd. He was also banned from going out, deprived of training and all his drawing equipment was confiscated. His phone was confiscated, as well as his internet access.

Damian didn't care, he won't apologize!

Then, one day on his way home from school (as he was finishing his first week of punishment), he heard voices coming from the kitchen. He walked over and saw his father, Todd, the woman and Pennyworth. The butler wasn't part of the conversation, but Damian could see that he was listening to them attentively.

— Don't be too hard on him Bruce...

Jason saw red and didn't give Bruce time to answer.

— Marinette, what he did is unacceptable. That little prick could have ruined your career!

— I know. I realize that.

— Then why are you defending him?!

— Jason, you know my story better than anyone. This _isn't the first time_ this kind of thing's happened to me, and I'm sure it won't be the last.

— Exactly. It's because I know what happened to you that **I can't accept it**! This kind of behavior is neither normal nor acceptable. And the fact that _you_ accept it _so easily_ , as if it were a fatality, makes me want to _cut his throat even more_!

— Marinette. Jason is right (except for the " cut his throat " part), what Damian did is not acceptable. I am truly sorry. He will be punished appropriately.

— Hmm... how about instead of punishing him, you spend more time with him?

— Excuse me?

— What?!

Jason and Bruce looked at Marinette strangely. Alfred, on the other hand, showed a small enigmatic smile.

Damian, who was still listening to the conversation, suddenly felt lost. What was this woman playing?

— I think Damian is just _jealous_...

— Jealous? What do you want that piece of shit to be jealous of?!

— He's jealous of the attention you're getting, plain and simple.

— The attention? What attention, babe? We come here two or three times a year at most...

— Yes, and every time, everyone goes out of their way to receive us. Everyone comes to see us regularly in Paris... Christmas was celebrated at our place... You may not realize it, but we have the attention of the whole family. For a boy like Damian, who is the youngest and who is used to being the center of attention, that can't be easy to accept. I am willing to bet that he despises us, thinking that we are just civilians and that we have nothing to bring into the family.

— That's ridiculous.

\- Mmm-Hmmm... Remind me, dear, how did _you_ react when you found out someone else was wearing the Robin's mantle?

— That's... Different.

Marinette laughed softly. Jason folded his arms and rolled his eyes. His anger seemed to have dissipated. Then she turned to Bruce who was pensive.

— Bruce, no offense, but you're not the warmest person I know, and you don't strike me as the type to show your emotions. I think seeing you put so much effort into getting close to Jason may have hurt him. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't realize it himself, he's a lot like you...

— I... hadn't thought of it _in that way_.

— _No kidding_...

— Jay... you promised to be nicer to people.

— I am nice. I haven't punched anyone yet.

Marinette decided to royally ignore Jason and go to Bruce.

— I agree he should be punished. However, trying to talk to him a little bit about the situation. Explain to him why you want to spend time with Jay. He’s a very smart boy, I’m sure if you explain your reasons to him, he’ll understand.

Damian chooses to leave and lock himself in his room.

That woman was wrong. (She had hit the nail on the head)

As the woman suggested, his father came to talk to him. He accepted the explanation. But, to him, his father was wasting his time.

He will never admit that he appreciated having his father giving him more attention than before.

Maybe this “Marinette” wasn’t so bad… And the scarf he received for Christmas was comfortable and warm.

She was a _decent person_.

And she didn’t belong with someone like Todd. Maybe there was still a way to get them _divorced_ , right?

**Damian was sure that Richard would be a better partner…**

**Alfred Pennyworth**

It was very early. Exceptionally, everyone was present for breakfast. Alfred was in a particularly good mood. The main reason being that Jason and Marinette were present at the Manor.

The butler especially enjoyed their company.

Knowing his young master was _healthy_ , _full of life_ and above all... **happy** , filled his heart with indescribable joy.

— You know, Alfred, Jay won a cooking contest in Paris. He could have been a great Michelin-starred chef if he wanted to!

— Marinette... Nobody needs to know that. I'm sure no one cares.

— Eh, what? You never realize all your accomplishments, so someone has to appreciate your amazing talents for you!

—................What are you talking about?.......

Jason was clearly embarrassed. His ears had turned slightly red, betraying his discomfort. He was avoiding everyone's gaze, concentrating on what was on his plate.

Marinette looked at him strangely, not understanding at all what the problem was.

— Really... I'm impressed, Master Jason. Congratulations.

— Yeah... Well... Whatever...

— Don't be embarrassed, hon! OH, did I tell you about the time he got an invitation to a TV show?

— Mari, seriously, **stop**.

Alfred watched, with great amusement, how the family members teased Jason about his "exploits”.

It was going to be a beautiful day.


	4. Futur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'll be honest, at the beginning I had planned many other little stories with these two. However, with my current schedule, I know I can't afford to have another “story in progress”. So, I decided to conclude here. ^^
> 
> This takes place a few years after the end of chapter 4 of "You're my Peace".
> 
> P.S: Thanks to everyone who read this fic.

“JOSH! Get down from there right now!”

“NO!”

Joshua (Josh) Peter, his youngest son, only 5 years old. This child was the embodiment of chaos. He had developed a sixth sense that allowed him to drive his parents crazy!

“Jason! Don't just stand there, go get your son! I don't have time for this nonsense, Liz will be here soon!”

However, before he had time to move, his oldest son, Gino, went to get "the beast".

He never thought that time would pass so quickly...

That he would have four beautiful children...

That one day, he would be in front of a church, giving one of his precious _little princesses_ to... **this guy**.

The first notes of the piano sounded in the building.

Jason looked over at his side, his daughter had just arrived. She was just beautiful.

_This punk doesn't deserve her... she's too beautiful for him._

She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, carefully made by Marinette.

Jason sincerely wanted to cry.

He didn't want to let her go...

**Twenty-three years ago.**

“Congratulations ma'am, you are thirteen weeks pregnant.”

When the doctor announced Marinette's pregnancy... His body froze completely.

Several flashbacks began to occur in his mind.

He saw himself as a child again, in a dilapidated house serving as a punching bag for his father.

He remembered all those times he had to steal to feed himself and his mother.

He remembered the death of both his parents.

He remembered the cold of winter when he lived on the street.

He saw all those children who were like him, abandoned to their fate on the street.

Jason was just a child at that time, but he remembered everything.

Most of all, he remembered the promise he made to himself when his belly was starving, and he was beaten mercilessly by other homeless people.

_I'll never have a kid if it means he'll live the same shitty life I have._

Then all those horrible memories were replaced by a face.

Marinette's face.

In his mind, appeared the silhouette of all the Kwamis (who were now more children for him than gods).

Jason reviewed everything he had built since leaving Gotham.

From being an abused child, he became a delinquent child, then a child soldier, passing through the "martyr" case. For some reason, life decided to give him a second chance. He became a pawn in Talia's hands. In the end, it was only after meeting _her_ that his life took such a different turn.

**He finally became a person.**

He had become a friend, then he became a boyfriend, and finally he became a husband.

Jason had started from nothing. He had to work like a madman to get everything he had at that moment.

His cafes, his property, his money... His family.

**He had built it all with his own hands.**

And now this extraordinary woman was giving him the greatest gift in the world. A gift he never dreamed he would get, not even in his wildest dreams.

Jason was so happy. He wanted to take her in his arms, only, under the impulse from the emotion, he pushed his chair back and his sole slipped on the smooth floor.

He fell off his chair... **_like a real idiot_**...

The only thing he heard afterwards was Marinette's crazy laughter.

-XxxX-

**_I'm going to become a father._ **

That was the sentence that kept running through his mind. He was sure that at this point everyone thought he was crazy, but he didn't care.

**He was a dad!**

So he greeted everyone with a huge smile.

He got on the damn plane back to Gotham with a smile.

He whistled his way back to the mansion.

“Awww... You really are a “ _Marinette addict_ ”. I see that _monsieur_ has been "consoled" by his little wife...”

“Hi Dick.”

He gave him his best smile and then went straight to his room. Leaving a completely shocked Dick at the entrance to the Manor.

Jason could understand his older brother's surprise. After all, just a few days before, he was completely depressed. Marinette and Jason were truly a very close-knit couple. They had only each other for a very long time. So they both had a very bad experience with separation.

For some people, this kind of behavior was not "healthy".

They didn't care.

This life suited them perfectly.

And now...

Now their life as two would become a life as three.

This simple thought made him feel like he was floating on a small cloud.

“Todd... You look more dumb than usual, it's pathetic.”

“Hello to you too Damian. Have a nice day, kid.”

“...”

He tousled his hair softly.

Damian looked at him with exorbitant eyes, completely shocked.

He laughed when he saw Damian's bewildered face.

No one could take away the joy he felt in his heart.

**Back to the Present.**

“Daddy... Are you okay?”

“Uh?”

“Y-You... are crying...”

“I'm fine _Jo_... Just... It's hot.”

His second daughter looked at him strangely.

The priest finished his boring monologue.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Jason watching this little prick, Billy Batson kissing his precious _little girl_.

It was over.

“Jason... Honey, don't be ridiculous, they're going to live ten minutes away from us.”

“I know, hon. I wonder who made that happen…”

He looked at his wife. She looked at him and smiled amused. Marinette was the one who had given their eldest daughter a loft. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.”

The years had passed. Yet she was still as gorgeous as ever. She wore an elegant red dress, which made her look really attractive.

Jason took Marinette by the waist.

“May I have the honor of this dance, Mrs. Todd?”

“With great pleasure, Mr. Todd.”

His life had been a succession of failure, sadness and disappointment.

However, he would never regret his decision to leave everything to go to Paris.

This city had given him the most precious gift.

He had found his future in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few details about Jason and Marinette's children: They had a total of four children.
> 
> Elizabeth (Liz) Catherine Johnson-Todd. (23 years old) Now Mrs. Todd-Batson: There's a four-year difference between her and Billy, in case anyone is wondering. 
> 
> Liz is the spitting image of Marinette, but has the character of her father. She is a hothead, very temperamental and doesn't let herself be stepped on. She is also a fighter.
> 
> She is currently a Pastry Chef and manages several establishments already. Otherwise, to her parents' chagrin, she has chosen to become a vigilante. Liz is currently Huntress.
> 
> She will have twins. (Evan Todd-Batson and Theodore Todd-Batson)
> 
> Geoffrey (Gino) Jason Johnson-Todd (17 years old). Currently the boyfriend of Liam (daughter of Roy Harper -Arsenal-, for those who don't know), who is the same age as him.
> 
> He is the living portrait of his grandfather Tom Dupain, also has the same white streak as his father. As a result, Gino has green eyes and dark brown hair. He has just as bad temper as his father... His relationship with his father is... explosive! Jason and Gino fight very regularly. Marinette finds herself very often having to temper their argument.
> 
> On the other hand, he is extremely protective of his siblings.
> 
> He is studying medicine. He currently lives in his own apartment which he rents at his own expense.
> 
> Gino is very reserved about the "usefulness" of the vigilantes. He disapproves of what his older sister does, and his family in general.
> 
> He will later marry Kon-El's daughter. (Yes, Jason's children have a soft spot for "heroes" xD)
> 
> He will have three daughters. All three "Kryptonian". (Kiara (Kia)-El Todd, Laurelay (Lara)-El Todd, Jasmina (Jay)-El Todd)
> 
> Joyce (Jo) Marinette Johnson-Todd (14 years old). She is currently blonde and looks a lot like her maternal grandmother (which is a real complex for her, since she knows her father's story). She is the little pacifist in the family. Extremely clumsy, almost sickly shy. Jo has no self-confidence and constantly doubts everything. She cries extremely easily and is very emotional.
> 
> She dreams of succeeding her mother and becoming the next greatest designer in the world. (Which she will be able to do without any problems). She will also be the next guardian, succeeding her mother.
> 
> Jo currently has a severe crush on Terry McGinnis (they are the same age), now Robin. The attraction is mutual.
> 
> Nevertheless, she is a future queen, since she will marry the grandson of Arthur Curry (Aquaman)...
> 
> She will have only one son: Jason Curry-Todd.
> 
> Joshua (Josh) Peter Johnson-Todd (5 years old). He is the spitting image of his father. This child is a real daredevil. Josh spends most of his time with his grandfather, as both his parents are very busy. Unfortunately, Bruce spoiled him immensely, making Josh extremely capricious.
> 
> He will succeed his father and take over the "Renaissance" business.
> 
> He will marry Oliver Queen's granddaughter (To Bruce's great sadness...).
> 
> Josh will have a son and a daughter. (Peter Oliver Todd and Marylin Dinah Todd)
> 
> He is the future Batman who will succeed Terry when he decides to leave the field.
> 
> Josh's descendants and Damian's descendants will be the ones who will continue the legacy of Batman and Robin.


End file.
